Lili's Adventures in Wonderland
by Seth da Hooded Bandit
Summary: Faced with an unwanted marriage, Lili Zwingli finds herself tumbling down a rabbit hole into the mysterious world of Underland. Crossover.
1. Lili's Adventures in Wonderland

__**Author's Note: **This is my first story that I've uploaded to FanFiction, so hopefully it's good! It's a Hetalia crossover with the 2010 version of "Alice in Wonderland". Most of the character's names should be pretty self explanatory, if you know the names of most of the countries. :3

* * *

_I hadn't been sleeping so well that night. The constant nightmares hurt my young mind, and I longed to seek help so that they wouldn't return. Why was I plagued with such odd dreams? What had I done to deserve the horrendous beings that danced and twirled in my head during the night, that would cause me to bolt up in fright and scream? _

_ I knew that Vash was sleeping, so I decided to go find my Father. I could hear the chatting of business men, but I didn't care much for disrupting a meeting. I was merely six years of age, I wanted my Father. Peeping my head around the corner, I saw my father and the men talking about in the parlor, each holding a glass of wine in their fingers. Father preferred beer, but I was certain that the wine was for the more sophisticated situation. _

_ "So, you see, sir. Selling the company to us would only..." one man started to speak, but when my presence was discovered, his voice trailed off. _

_ Another man snapped, "Is that your brat, Mr. Ludwig?" _

_ Father glanced over to me, and he gave me a concerned look through his crystal blue eyes, "Another nightmare?" _

_ Nodding slowly, I turned my gaze back to the men who were glaring at me. I knew now to not disrupted Father during his business meetings. Nonetheless, Father came over to me, after saying a brief apology to the men in the parlor, and escorted me back to my bedchamber. _

_ Tucking me in bed, he made special care to wrap the covers tightly around my small figure, and I settled back into bed, already feeling somewhat eased. _

_ "What was your nightmare about, darling?" Father spoke in a soft voice. It was amazing, that the strict man could be the most doting parent to my brother and I. _

_ I said, "I...I was falling down a dark hole. There was a rabbit, in a waistcoat, and a blue caterpillar..." _

_ My father blinked, "A blue caterpillar?" _

_ I nodded, "It was a strange thing," sighing, I added, "Father, am I mad?" _

_ Father gave me a worried smile, and placed his large hand on my forehead, feeling it's temperature. He confirmed, "Indeed, you are mad." _

_ Unable to hide a gasp in shock, Father immediately soothed my fear. _

_ He smiled, "May I tell you a secret, Lili?" _

_ I nodded. _

_ He gave my palm a reassuring squeeze, "While you may be mad...all of the best people are." I nodded again, showing that I understood his words. He added, "But...if you ever have a nightmare again, you could always wake yourself up like this..." _

_ He gave the skin on my arm a small pinch, and I giggled, "Owww..." _

_ Giving me a final kiss on the head, he spoke, "I must attend to the business meeting, Lili. Have sweet dreams and not another nightmare." _

_ I replied, "Danke schön, Father. Ich leibe dich." _

_ He whispered, "Ich leibe dich, auch."_

* * *

Thirteen long years had passed. I was now nineteen.

I was seated in the carriage with my older brother, Vash. He had announced to me the day before that we would be attending a party at the Oxenstierna manor. Lord Oxenstierna was a former trading partner, and was a close friend of our father.

However, our father passed about five years ago. After my father's death, Vash was supposed to inherit the company, but Lord Oxenstierna had requested to purchase the company for himself; although, he would allow Vash to remain employed. My brother trusted the man, so, he saw no problem in allowing the Lord to buy the company.

My mind had wandered away from Vash speaking to me, to those dreams I had. Even after what my father had told me that night, thirteen years ago, I continued to have the nightmares. Every so often, I would become so scared that I'd have to wake my brother, and ask to sleep in his bed. Though he had a bit of a strict personality, like Father did, he allowed me to crawl into his bed. He'd hold me close to him, hoping that me being in his arms would soothe any bad dreams.

"Lili! Are you even listening to me?" Vash demanded.

Jerking myself out of my daydream, I looked up to my brother. He held a scowl on his face, and his dark forest green eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry brother, what were you saying?" I asked.

He sighed, "I was saying that you needed to look more cheerful for today. You cannot expect that Lady Tina will approve of your depressing attitude."

Lady Tina was the wife of Lord Berwald Oxenstierna, and although the woman was normally a charming and kind woman, for some reason...she had no love for myself. I never knew why she hated me so much, but she was kind to almost everybody else...even Vash.

I grumbled, "Lady Tina cannot approve of anything I do."

Vash snapped, "Hold your tongue! It's gotten you into trouble too many times." Glancing down at my attire, he groaned, "You're not even properly dressed, Lili..."

I apologized, "I'm sorry, Vash. I've just had a lot on my mind is all..."

Vash asked, "Are you still having those nightmares?"

I nodded, "I had it again last night. It's always the same thing, like a curse I can never be freed of. The falling, the rabbit, the caterpillar, and the cat." Looking up to my brother I asked, "Isn't it odd for people to have the same dream over and over? Don't people normally have different dreams?"

Vash shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

We arrived at the Oxenstierna manor far later than anyone else, as the company was already dancing. Suddenly feeling out of place in my soft blue dress, as everyone else was wearing white; I braced myself for some kind of scolding from Lady Tina.

She stopped us, standing next to Lord Berwald, and said in a tart voice, "You two have finally arrived; we were worried that you would never show."

Vash bowed, "My apologizes, Lady Oxenstierna, it is my fault we are late."

Deciding to not answer my brother, she turned to me, "Our son is waiting for you. Go."

I didn't need to be told twice, so I headed away from the Lord and Lady; with my brother still standing next to them.

Lord Berwald greeted Vash, "It is always a pleasure to see you and your younger sister, Young Lord Zwingli."

Vash bowed in respect, "Thank you, Lord."

Before Lord Berwald could speak again; his wife, who had been observing me, spoke, "What kind of mess is that Young Lady Lili Zwingli? She wears a blue dress to such an occasion...and stockings! My God, the woman needs some kind of maiden to teach her how to be a proper lady!"

Lady Tina headed away to tend to her guests, and Lord Berwald glanced back at Vash.

Proceeding to say something that he probably couldn't say in front of his wife, he spoke in his slow voice, "Forgive my wife, Young Lord. Her nerves are tensed with the party today."

Vash nodded, "Understandable. Today is an important day..."

Lord Berwald replied, "That it is." Turning his full attention back to my brother, he spoke, "Even after all this, should this day be a success, I should hope to continue to be some kind of fatherly figure to you and your sister."

Vash blinked, "Excuse me, sir?"

Lord Berwald said, "After Ludwig died, I felt as though I was the one who would be there to help you and Lili. You can come to me if you need anything, anything at all, Young Lord Vash. Do you understand?"

Vash sighed, and unfortunately sounding somewhat rude, spoke "You jest too much, sir."

I spotted Peter chatting with a couple of noblemen, who didn't look too much older than himself. I hadn't wanted to dance with Peter, the young man was revolting.

Not on the outside of course, Lord Berwald and Lady Tina's son had been blessed with charming looks; able to please any lady. However, all the praise for his handsome face had gone to his head, and turned the man into one that was far too arrogant for his own good. While I at first thought that Peter was a good-looking man, when I had begun to speak with him, all of that disappeared. The way I saw Peter now was that he was as ugly on the outside as he was on the inside. Fitting for such a bigot.

Dismissing the two men, he spoke to me, "I have been waiting for you, Lili Zwingli." His voice was drenched in arrogance, as always. Setting down the wine in his glass, he asked for my hand, and led me to the floor where couples were dancing.

Unable to look at Peter, my mind drifted off elsewhere in the world; and, I hadn't noticed that after a bit of dancing, I had bumped into an older woman.

Peter apologized, "Please forgive Lady Zwingli, she appears to be a bit distracted today." While continuing to dance, Peter whispered to me, "Where is your head?"

I replied whimsically, "I was imagining what it would be like to fly..."

Peter looked at me as if I had gone mad, one of his thick eyebrows raising in confusion, "Why in the world would you waste your time thinking about such impossible things?"

I replied, "Why wouldn't I? Father told me that he could think up six impossible things before breakfast." It was true, I enjoyed those mornings that Father would speak to me about the things his mind could conjure.

Peter snorted, "It would be best if you were to keep such foolish thoughts to yourself." So, I held my tongue, and I didn't speak to him for the rest of the time we danced. Pulling me off to the side, he spoke to me hastily, "Lili, meet me under the gazebo in exactly ten minutes."

When he left my sight, I could hear anxious giggles behind me. It was the twins sisters of the Nyguen family; which were of Asian descent. Mia and Lihn Nyguen, those two never learned how to keep their mouths shut; I was surprised that they hadn't ever spoken secrets that would dirty themselves.

Mia spoke, "We have a secret to tell you, Lili!"

I raised an eyebrow, "If you tell me, it's not much a secret, isn't it?"

Lihn laughed, "Unless we decide to keep the secret a secret."

Mia replied, "Oh, but we swore that we'd tell her."

Lihn argued, "But, of course we don't have to."

I spoke, "However, now that you've mentioned it, you must tell me."

Mia shook her head, "Oh, but such a surprise would be ruined..."

Lihn finished, "...so we won't!"

I smirked, "I wonder if your mother knows that the two of you swim stripped in the Vainamoinen's pond?"

Their faces dropped; Lihn spoke gravely, "You wouldn't..."

I nodded, "Oh, you know that I would." Pointing towards Mrs. Nyguen, I said, "Your mother is right there now."

Mia quickly spoke, "Peter is going to ask for your hand!"

Suddenly a sharp hand was placed on my shoulder, and spun me around. It was Vash. Glaring at the sisters, and pulling me away, he snapped, "And you just ruined the surprise!"

He groaned, "And after all this effort to keep it a secret...I should like to strangle those two."

I protested, "Vash, does everyone know?"

He nodded, with a small smile, "That's why they're all here, this is your engagement party."

Engagement party? But I would never want to be married at this point in my life, and especially to Peter!

He whispered, "Peter is going to ask you under the gazebo. When you say 'yes'..."

I cut him off, "But, brother...I don't even know if I want to marry Peter."

Vash looked confused, "Who would you marry then, Lili? You're nearly twenty, and that darling face of yours won't last forever..."

I replied, "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to..."

Vash interjected, "What? Wouldn't have to marry? Are you mad, Lili? Elizaveta and I will want the manor to ourselves and our future children. Besides, you are being proposed to by a lord. Marry him, and be happy with him as I am with Elizaveta. It's already been decided."

In the middle of our conversation, I heard Lady Tina call from the side, "Lili, my dear? May I speak with you?"

Vash said a brief goodbye to me, and left to go speak with some colleagues.

Lady Tina, with her once-pretty blonde hair and brown eyes, spoke, "Would you care to take a stroll with me through the garden, just the two of us?"

I nodded politely, "Yes, Lady Oxenstierna."

Lady Tina held my palm in her hands, which had grown gnarled and worn due to her age. She spoke to me, "Lili, do you know what I despise?"

Making an innocent jest, I replied, "When the Bondevik brothers comes to visit?"

Lady Tina shushed me, "Now, now. Those two lads are charming. Anyway, I meant that I despise ugly grandchildren."

Blinking in surprise, Lady Tina quickly spoke, "But, Lili, you are a beautiful girl. I'm certain that you and Peter will produce many little...fools!"

At first I believed that she was speaking about any...children...I was destined to have with Peter, but her gaze was fixed on a shrub covered with pure white roses, just like snow.

She snapped angrily, "Those gardeners planted white roses when I specifically asked for red ones!"

Unable to hold back a childish thought, I said, "You could always paint the roses red..."

Lady Tina replied with a weird look, "What an odd thing to utter." She continued on her rant about my future with her son, "You should know that, despite Peter's beautiful look, he has a delicate stomach. If you feed him the wrong foods, you might..."

But, I was distracted by a sudden harsh rustling in the bushes. Interrupting Lady Tina, I spoke, "Did you see that?"

She asked, "See what?"

I replied, "In the bushes, I think it was a rabbit."

She growled, "Disgusting, nasty things. I'd enjoy letting the dogs go after them." Continuing, she spoke, "Peter is highly allergic to..."

The rustling happened again, and I believe I saw a rabbit darting out of the shrubs covered in the roses.

"Did you see it that time?"

"See what, Lili?"

"The rabbit!"

"Don't speak so loudly!" she scolded, "Now, pay attention. Peter does say that you're one who's attention drifts easily." She then asked, "What was I talking about?"

Was I the only one who could see the odd rabbit stop, and practically beg me to follow him? I instead answered, "Peter's food allergies?" But, before the woman could say more, I said, "As much as I would love to stay and talk, Lady Oxenstierna, you must please excuse me..."

I had to follow that rabbit.

Coming out of the garden, I spotted my Aunt Charlotte sitting at a table, fanning herself in her lonesome. Aunt Charlotte, though was once a pretty young woman, had become old and somewhat delusional. She was the black sheep of the family, other than myself. She used to have such pretty sandy colored hair and blue eyes, but it had become ragged and aged. Aunt Charlotte always claimed she was waiting for "Her King" or something of that nature.

Approaching her, I muttered, "Aunt Charlotte, I think I am going mad." The woman gave me an odd look, and I explained, "I think I keep seeing a rabbit in a waistcoat."

Aunt Charlotte simply replied, "I cannot be troubled by your rabbit, Lili, I am waiting for my fiancé."

I questioned doubtingly, "You have a fiancé?" She was probably imagining things again. Poor old woman.

She nodded, "He's a handsome prince. Oh, he would love to marry me, but in order to do so, he would have to give up his spot on the throne. Tragic, is it not?"

Simply replying, "Very," I scurried away to continue on my hunt for that rabbit. But, instead of finding the peculiar rabbit, I found something much more disturbing. Behind the main garden, through the shrubs, I saw two individuals in the process of vigorously making out.

The woman was quite familiar, and my mouth nearly fell agape. "Elizaveta?" As the woman and the man looked up at me, I was shown the truth that it actually was my brother's wife. A man with strawberry blonde hair and reddish eyes was holding Elizaveta in his arms.

The man, whom I recognized as Lord Vladimir, escaped from sight, leaving me and Elizaveta. Her cheeks were a scarlet coloring, "Umm...good day, isn't it Lili? I was just conversing with an old friend of mine..."

I retorted, "I can see that. You two must be so close..."

She begged, "Please, Lili, don't mention this to Vash. He'll never love me again! You wouldn't ruin your older brother's happiness, would you?"

I spoke with a frown, "Why shouldn't I? He deserves to hear the truth if his beloved wife is sneaking around behind his back to..."

"There you are!"

I turned to see Peter staring at me, I had probably been out and about for more than ten minutes and he was displeased with my tardiness.

No turning back now...

A crowd had gathered at the front of the gazebo, all anxious to hear me say "yes" to Peter's marriage proposal. I couldn't say "no" in front of so many people...but I didn't want to marry Peter either. Oh, what would I do?

Peter knelt on one knee before me, and extended his palms to me. I rested my own hands in his. Speaking clearly, he said, "Lili Zwingli..."

I noticed something odd on Peter's vest, so I spoke back, "Peter?"

He hissed quietly, "What is it?"

I replied, "There is a blue caterpillar on your shoulder."

Noticing it himself, he was about to brush it off, when I took the insect in my fingers, "Don't hurt it." I probably just ruined the mood of the setting, but I cared not. Setting it on the wood of the railing, I turned back to Peter.

He held my palms again, and he whispered, "You may want to wash those fingers..." But, he continued, "Lili Zwingli...will you be my wife?" He gave me a smile after he spoke the words; but it wasn't genuine. Nothing was genuine about Peter, save his genuine arrogance.

Speaking, not so quietly, I said, "Well, everyone expects it of me, you're a lord, my pretty face won't last forever, and...I don't really want to end up like..." I tried to not meet the gaze of Aunt Charlotte, but I was certain the others in the audience knew of who I was speaking of. Releasing my fingers from Peter's and said, "But...this is happening too quickly...and I..."

I stuttered as I looked at the crowd, looking a little surprised, "I...I..." That was when I noticed the rabbit, who was tapping on his watch with impatience.

I finally answered, "I...I think...I need a moment."

Dashing off past the gazebo and the crowd, I headed away from the party. Venturing through the trails cut through the shrubbery and trees, I followed the odd rabbit up the hill, to a small copse where a large tree was growing.

The rabbit had disappeared, and I peered down a large hole, probably where it escaped to. What did the creature want of me? Looking down into the rabbit hole, I called a "Hello" as if I expected the thing to answer me back. However, as I tried to get a better look, I felt the ground slip under my palm, and...

I began to fall.

* * *

The rabbit hole was much deeper than one would expect. Roots hung loose from the sides of the hole; but soon, that wasn't the weirdest of things.

I flew past bookshelves, tables, chairs, pianos, candles, clockworks and other odd things that humans loved. Crashing into a stack of books, I screamed in agony as sharp pain smacked against my back. But, screaming would do me no good, I was certain that no one could hear me as I continued to fall.

From this height, I was certain that I would die once I found a surface. I wouldn't have to marry Peter, and perhaps I could see Father in Heaven. But, that would leave my dear brother all alone.

Bouncing against a bed, I cried out in fear, and crashed through some kind of surface; landing roughly on the floor. However, my pain was short-lived. My crash had been a very lucky one. Sitting up, I looked at my surroundings, trying to see where I was. But, as soon as I noticed that my hair was standing up in some weird position...gravity pulled me to the supposed ceiling, with was actually the floor. There wasn't very much in this room, save a table and chair; along with an ebony chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

The walls of the room were only comprised of doors. I wanted to get out of here, so in a rush, I ran to the doors and fumbled with each of the handles, seeing if one would open and I would be freed from this strange place.

Turning back to look for anything that would help me, I noticed a key sitting on the table. How did I miss that before? Picking up the key, I jammed it into the locks on the doors, nearly crying out in frustration when they continued to remain locked.

But...one door remained. A small door that I would clearly get stuck in if I tried to squeeze through. However, what if the key worked on this misfit door?

As I shoved the key in and twisted it, I heard it click unlocked, and I opened the tiny door. This was my way out, but how in the world would I fit through it? I tried to get my head through, but when I pulled my body back in, the door closed itself again.

Looking back at the table, I saw a small vial of liquid sitting there. I don't remember that being there either. Placing the key back on the table, and looking at the bottle, it had a merely a note that said: "Drink Me". This had to be another nightmare, right? I could do anything in a dream.

"If it's only a dream..." I pulled off the cork that sealed the bottle, and drank from the vial. Coughing, my mouth was disgusted by the such dry and foul liquid. However, that was the least of my problems.

My body began to feel weird, like if my organs were crushing me on the inside, and I felt the table getting bigger and bigger. Or...I was getting smaller and smaller? Picking up my dress, that had somehow appeared on me in the place of the dress that was now too large, I rushed over to the door. Now that I was as small as a rat, I tried to pry it open, but it had locked itself again.

But, I was too small to reach the key now...

I spotted a small cake on the floor, not even bigger than my, now smaller, palm. Picking up the container in which it was stored in...the cake read: "Eat Me." Well, if the drink did something, surely the cake must do something too?

Taking a bite, glad that the flavor was much more enjoyable, I felt my body begin to morph too. Only this time, I felt like I was being stretched.

I was growing bigger and bigger, so tall that my head scraped painfully against the ceiling. Grabbing the key in my palm, I unlocked the little door again, and drank again from the bottle, despite its horrid flavor.

After another fit of coughing, I opened the door and stepped through it.

Behind that door was a beautiful, but strange, land full of flora and fauna that only existed in a dreamland. If the only way out of this dream was to go through this land, then that's what I would do.

Stepping down the stairs, I made my way through what looked to be like some kind of main gate. The insects of this land were flying about, making noises that resembled the ones of mosquitoes, but I could see zebras and giraffes fighting about with wings, like small bugs.

"Could I be this mad to dream this all up?" I whispered to myself. In my other dreams, I could never recall a place like this. This place was far too vivid for even my imagination. Or was I just getting madder and madder? As I turned around to look at everything, I spun back around to meet a small blockade of creatures, one whom was the rabbit I had been following.

"I told the lot of you, she's the right Lili!" the rabbit announced proudly. His fur was a very pale brown, almost blonde, and he had deep green eyes. It almost looked like this rabbit had thick eyebrows too.

"I don't believe a word of that, Arthur!" another critter snapped. It was a small mouse-like creature, with brown fur, and orange-blonde locks on her head. Her ears were tipped in annoyance with the rabbit, Arthur. One of those ears had a hole in it, where a small green ribbon was stored.

"That's all I get for my hard work?" Arthur snapped, "You won't imagine all the tracking down I had to do! Going from place to place, nearly mauled by dogs! As if cats weren't enough to deal with!"

A couple of the flowers spoke up, "She doesn't even look familiar..."

The female mouse spoke up, "That's because she's the WRONG Lili!" The ribbon dangling from her ear bobbed in time with her head.

One of the oddly shaped twins behind her spoke, "Well, if she is the right Lili..."

The other finished, "...she would remember."

"And if she isn't..."

"...she wouldn't?"

The twins, with their sandy colored hair and blue eyes gave each other odd looks as they looked back to me. Both of them were also wearing glasses.

I protested, "But, how could I be the wrong Lili? This is MY dream, isn't it?"

The twins, and the other animals gave me strange looks, but a couple of them looked a little relieved at my answer.

The dodo bird behind them came up to me and bowed, "Come now...doesn't she look...like the right Lili? She's so pretty..." His voice was very sweet but very slow. His feathers were a chocolate brown, and his eyes were a gleaming green.

The mouse spat, "I'm not convinced until we ask Roderich!"

The flowers replied, "Exactly! Roderich will know if she's the right Lili or not! Take her to see him!"

One twin ran up to me and seized my wrist, "I'll escort her!"

The other growled and seized the other, "In your dreams, I'll do it!"

They began to fight over me as they drug me down the path. Arthur behind them called, "You bloody twits, you can both escort her!"

The dodo bird behind me whispered, "Don't mind them...highness..."

Highness? Such an honorific title for one who's lost in this weird land. The other beings, except for Arthur, weren't even sure if I was the "right Lili".

I could only just blush and reply, "Thank you...um..."

He spoke, "Heracles."

The group brought me through a kingdom where mold and mushrooms were flourishing and plentiful. The twins each still held onto one wrist, with Arthur and the mouse leading the way. Atop a large mushroom, there was a plethora of blue smoke, and through that smoke sat a large bluish caterpillar. He was speckled with dark brown spots, and through his spectacles, you could see that he had violet eyes.

He spoke, "Who are you?"

This must have been the being the others were talking about, "Roderich?"

He retorted immediately, "You are not Roderich, I am Roderich. My question to you is: Who are you?"

I said, coughing away the smoke that the rude caterpillar had blown in my face, "Lili."

He snorted, "I guess we'll know soon enough..."

I called back, "But, I would know I am, wouldn't I?"

Roderich was clearly not a cheerful spirit, as he said, "I suppose you ought to know, stupid girl." He then ordered, "Belle, Arthur, roll out the Oraculum." At once the mouse, Belle, and Arthur went to work unrolling the scroll that was resting on the small stone beside the mushroom where Roderich sat.

Arthur explained, "This document, contains the past, present, and future of Underland. It shows our every day."

One twin spoke, "Today is the anniversary of the day the Red Queen took over Underland." The twins looked at each other, each bearing a sad frown.

Roderich grew slightly impatient, blowing more smoke, he said, "Show her Frabjous Day." At the order, Belle unrolled the scroll further, to where I could see a young woman clad in armor, raising an axe into the air at a terrifying creature.

The other twin said, "Frabjous Day is the day you're to slay the Jabberwocky." The twins each smiled.

I gasped, "Excuse me, I'm going to slay what?"

The twins said together, "The Red Queen's Jabberwocky."

One said, "That's you there using the Valiant's Axe, the only thing that can kill the Jabberwocky..."

The other replied, "...And when you do slay it, you'll restore peace to Underland by placing the White Queen back in power."

I wasn't sure what else to say, "But..! But that's not me!"

Belle rolled her big green eyes, "I told you!" She hopped off the stone to join the rest of the group.

Arthur looked up to Roderich, "Can't you just say it? Is this girl the right Lili?"

Roderich puffed out a plethora of smoke and said tartly, "Not even close."

Most of the group started circling me from the front, moving in bold strides as I stepped back.

One twin spoke, "I told you she was the wrong Lili!"

The other replied, "I thought I was the one to tell you!"

Arthur stammered, "I-I'm terribly sorry. I was so certain that you were correct." His face was filled with sorrow and regret.

Heracles didn't speak, he still looked convinced that I was the right Lili.

I called out to the approaching blockade of creatures, "I'm sorry that I'm the wrong Lili, though I don't mean to be." Suddenly, I remembered: this isn't real. It's a dream. I whispered, "This is only some nightmare I'm having, I'm going to wake up and the lot of you will disappear."

However, as I reached back to pinch my arm, I still saw that I was in the same place, with the same creatures standing around me. I blinked, "That's strange, whenever I pinch myself I usually wake up."

Belle then pulled out a tiny sword she had with her, and she replied, "I could stick you with this, if that would help?" She sounded a little too eager to put something sharp in me, but if it was a dream, could it really hurt me?

I smiled, "That actually might work..."

She grinned, hopped over to me, and buried the thing in my foot. I cried out in pain, and she pulled it out...waiting to see if I would disappear. And after a few seconds, I still didn't cry out, sit up in my bed, and see my room once again. I was still in this twisted land. What would it take for me to finally get back to the real world and out of this mad dream?

But before I could ask the question to the creatures, there was a ferocious snarl in the bushes, and a large animal jumped from the shrubs onto the path where me and the others were standing. The creature was gigantic, even larger than most of the mushrooms. It had soft, fluffy-looking white fur, and it had the resemblance of a bear, but it's face was pulled back into an angered, almost demonic looking, expression. It was a terrifying creature.

One of the twins cried out, "It's the Bandersnatch!"

The other screamed, "RUN!"

The group took off into the forest, save for Heracles, who flew away while he still could.

The twins grasped a wrist, as they sought to outrun the foe. By now, odd soldiers had come charging at us, hearts embellished on their uniforms. They were carrying spears which bore the heart on them as well.

However, that gigantic bear was solely focused on me, as if it had gained a lust for my blood. It's piercing black eyes were fixed on me, as it charged through the grove, knocking any obstacle in it's way over. Something, though, clicked in my brain, this was still merely a dream. Could I really be killed in dream?

Stopping, which knocked the twins to the ground, I turned to face the heinous creature, who in turned roared at me, and swiped at my arm, opening a wound. I was beginning to believe that perhaps death in a dream wasn't so fantasy-like.

"What are you doing?"

Belle came out charging, moving swiftly to nimbly bounce to the top of the Bandersnatch's head, and buried her sword into his eye, plucking it off as a trophy. She snarled, "GO!"

Immediately, the twins pulled me away from the monster crying out in agony, and Belle made her escape. We reached the edge of the mushroom-filled grove, and out into the wilderness.

* * *

The creature had clutched his missing eye in pain and frustration to loosing it. The soldiers stopped to console the beast, but it seemed to be more of making sure the creature was tame, as an angered creature could slaughter them all.

It wasn't until a tall man with a dark red scarf entered the scene, and took ahold of the Oraculum that was recently tampered with. Looking over it, he narrowed his violet eyes at the image of the legendary Lili, slaying his Queen's Jabberwocky. However, he smirked, Natalia would rein supreme over Underland. She was close already.

He called to the soldiers, "We should be getting back to the castle, da?"

The heart-clad men followed him back to the castle in the middle of the Wasteland. He had special plans for a certain black dog.

* * *

I struggled to catch my breath as the twins led me up to post with two directions.

One of the twins sighed, "Sorry, Miss Lili."

I panted, "It's alright."

The other twin smiled, "Oh! I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Alfred!"

The one who apologized replied, "And I'm Matthew."

I grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of-"

The gusty wind picked up, and talons latched onto either twin. The bird had black plumage, a white face, a golden beak and a ribbon tied around it's neck, cawwing hatefully at the two in its feet.

Matthew cried, "LILI!"

Alfred replied, "FIND THE MAD HATTER!"

* * *

The Red Queen was currently in a predicament of her own. She had no bother knowing that quite a few of the so-called "traitors" of Underland had been captured, for something else was dominant in her mind. Her dark golden hair was flowingly furiously behind her back, and her dark violet eyes were narrowed in anger.

She screamed, "SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THREE OF MY TARTS!"

Looking down at her line of small frog servants, most of which were green, she questioned each and every one of them. "Did you steal my tarts?"

Each frog replied with a stern, straight answer of: "No, your majesty."

However, she glanced at the two frogs at the end. The two of them were of brown coloration, though one frog had brown eyes, which were normally closed, and the other had green eyes. Natalia could tell that something was somewhat, different about these two.

Lovino, the darker of the two frogs, had something pink in the corner of his mouth, while Feliciano, the lighter of the two, had something pink on his cheek.

Natalia knelt forward in front of the two and hissed, "Did you steal my tarts?"

The two replied together, "N-No, y-your Majesty..."

On either hand, she removed the pink liquid from each of their faces and tasted it, it was the filling of the tarts. Raspberry.

The two burst into tears, "We're-a so sorry! We were-a so hungry!"

Natalia shouted, "Take them to the dungeon! We'll execute the two of them later!" As she turned to head up to her throne seat, she could still hear the protests of the two frogs as the guards drug them away.

Suddenly, a call from the curtains turned her attention away from the anger of the stolen tarts, "Majesty?" Natalia looked up to see the man in the flesh and blood, Ivan. He was her knave, and incredibly dashing at that.

Natalia asked in a sultry tone, "Where have you been lurking, my Ivan?"

He whispered, "I have found the Oraculum for you, my majesty." He tossed on half across the room and the scroll unwound by itself.

Natalia raised an eyebrow, "Why would I give a care about something so ordinary?"

Ivan pointed to a spot on the scroll, "Here. Frabjous Day."

Examining it, Natalia could see the young woman raising an Axe at her beloved Jabberwocky. She scorched at the thought, "I'd recognize that figure anywhere, it's Lili. What does she think she is doing to my Jabberwocky?"

Ivan sighed, "She's appears to be slaying it, da?"

Natalia gasped, "Find her! Hunt her down! I don't want anyone to rest until Lili is brought to me with her head severed!"

Ivan nodded and called for the troops to assemble at the gate.

The card soldiers lined up at the gates, and Ivan rode out to meet them at the front, he smirked when he witnessed the front two card soldiers each carrying a chain that linked to the back of a dog's collar. The black dog that Ivan was very fond of, he could track down Lili for his Queen.

Stopping next to the soldiers, he turned to the hound, "Listen to me, Yao. You are to track down the scent of Lili the human girl. Once you do that, you will earn your freedom."

Yao whimpered, "For my mate, and pups too, aru?"

Ivan nodded, "Everyone will be freed."

The two soldier let the dog off the chains, and Yao sniffed quickly, picking up the scent of Lili. When he had found it, he barked, and the soldiers followed after him.

The horse Ivan was sitting upon, Eduard brayed, "Dogs will believe anything, won't they?"

Ivan laughed, "Da."

* * *

I had been wandering on my own for a while, somehow managing to get myself hopelessly lost in the middle of a dark forest. The tree's limbs looked like withered bone hands that ached to latch onto me at any given moment.

My upper arm still ached from where that horrid creature dug his claws into me, and I looked for any source of direction. Alfred had told me to go find the Mad Hatter, but I had no idea where this "Mad Hatter" could be or even if I was going the wrong way.

I could feel a chilled breeze tickling my sides, but I was beginning to grow used to the strangeness of this world. I continued walking until I heard a voice behind me, "Mon cher, you look like you were handled by something with brutally sharp claws..." Turning back, I saw an odd looking cat with a bright smile and piercing bright blue eyes. His body was a pale blonde color, with handsome purple stripes, and around his neck and the ankles of his paws were scarlet ribbons. If it weren't for the oddly colored stripes, I would have said that he looked like a pampered house cat, one that I could see in the Oxenstierna household.

I whispered, "But...I'm still dreaming..."

The cat tilted it's head to the side, "What wicked creature harmed you?"

I couldn't remember the name, so I guessed, "S-Some animal...the Ban...natch?"

The cat's eyes flickered brightly, "Ah, do you mean the Bandersnatch?" At once, the cat disappeared in a puff of smoke, and his head appeared at my side where the wound was, "Perhaps, I should take a look...?"

I nearly blushed, "W-What are you doing?"

He smirked, "It needs to be purified by someone like me. Otherwise it'll taint that pretty skin of yours."

I shook my head, "I'd rather you not." This cat was giving off some kind of weird and uncomfortable nature, like one of a pervert. "I'll be fine once I wake up."

He shrugged, and the rest of his body appeared. He was holding a cloth in his hand, and the cat urged, "Can't I at least bind it for you, mon ami?" I guess that wouldn't be too bad, perhaps it would stop hurting so much. Taking a hold of my held out arm, the cat wrapped the cloth around it and tied it like a bandage. The cat mused, "What do you call yourself exactly?"

Easy enough question, "Lili."

The cat jerked his head up, and asked anxiously, "The Lili?"

I sighed, remembering the whole situation with Arthur and Roderich, "Well, there's been some debate about that fact..."

The cat smiled charmingly, "I've never been a fan of politics, myself." Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared right behind me, "You ought to be on your way, though."

Turning around I said, "All I want to do is wake up from this dream! But..."

The cat mewed, "But...what?"

I scratched behind my ear, "I believe Alfred and Matthew told me to go find the Mad Hatter..."

The cat blinked, "Those two told you that?" He mumbled, "I guess those two aren't as useless as they appear to be..." But the smile returned and he said, "Then, I shall take you to the Hare and the Hatter."

I asked, "Hare? You mean Arthur?"

The cat laughed, "Non, mon cheri! But you saw Arthur? Did he mention me?" It was odd to see the cat have such a fondness for the rabbit.

Trying to recall anything I remember he said, I then replied, "I believe he made a foul remark towards cats."

The cat hissed, "What a rotten bunny." But, he shrugged it off, "Very well, I'll talk to him later about his opinion later on. Come along." Leading me down the path, the blonde and purple cat meowed, "And if you see him before I do, tell him that Francis wants a few words with him..."

* * *

Francis led me down to a kind of bog, where a broken windmill could be seen, with the lights still glowing within. There was a long table set up, and couple creatures were seated at it. I looked upon the table where tea kettles, plates filled with refreshments, many looking like delicious sweet pastries, and other assortments were present. I could hear the faint music from some kind of record player.

At the table was an odd looking hare, with bright blonde fur and crazed green eyes. He awoke and started pointing towards me as if I was some kind of armed enemy. One of the kettle tops popped open to reveal a small creature, Belle. This must have been where she came after the Bandersnatch attacked us. She yawned and stretched her slim mouse arms above her head. At the head of the table was a man with a ragged tophat with a bright orange ribbon tied around it, and formed into a luscious bow, where the ends dripped down past the man's face. He looked up as the hare frantically pointed towards me, revealing his beautiful olive skin, and bright green eyes. His hair was a nice dark brown.

Once he saw me coming, he placed a boot on top of the table, and stepped on almost everything to reach the other end, scaring the hare and Belle out of their wits. Jumping off the end of the table, and kneeling to the ground, as I was still quite small from the potion I drank earlier in my dream, he gave me a warm smile.

He gasped, "It's you!"

Belle protested, "No it's not! Arthur brought us the wrong Lili!"

At the sound of Arthur's name, I thought I heard Francis purr.

The Hare at the table shouted, "No way! They, like, totally could have not brought the wrong Lili~!"

The Hatter didn't listen, "Come now, this is Lili! Absolutely Lili! I'd recognize the niña anywhere! Cute little wench she is!"

Belle burst into laughter at the word "wench". But before I could say anything, the man plucked me by the wrist and stepped back on the table, knocking over and breaking multiple items.

He exclaimed, "As you can see, we're still having tea! I wanted to continue on until you came back, and you're very late you know?" The Hatter took his seat once again, and I was left standing on the table. He tsked me, "That's a naughty thing to do to us, Lili. Felicks, Belle, and I were growing impatient!"

It took me a minute to notice that Francis had disappeared for a few minutes, and when he took a seat right next to Felicks, the hare, jolted in surprise and broke the cup of tea he was using. The Hatter had made a little seat for me next to him, and I sat on it...still worried at how small I still was as opposed to Felicks and the Hatter.

I spoke, "I guess time has a funny thing in dreams..."

The Hatter nodded, his green eyes sparkling happily, "That it does, but you're back now! Now we can prepare for Frabjous Day!" Frabjous Day? Ugh, not that day again, I didn't need Belle telling me for a second time that I was the wrong Lili whenever I said that I wasn't up to defeating the Jabberwocky.

But even so, the Hatter changed the subject quickly, "Have you an idea why a Bookshelf is like a Basket of Tomatoes?" I blinked, this lot was terribly a confusing bunch; then again, so was everything else in this world.

Before I could even ask him what in the Lord's name he was talking about, the three of them cried out in joy, "Down with the Bloodied Belarusian Wench!" Raising their teacups to the sky, I looked at them as if they were crazed.

Francis caught my confusion, "_'Down with the Bloodied Belarusian Wench' _refers to the Red Queen, of course."

The Hatter laughed, "Yes, and once you slay the Jabberwocky all will be right again! Then again, we could just slay the Red Queen herself and let her rot in a pool of her own blood! Whichever comes first," he plucked a watch from his pocket, "I'm waiting."

Felicks pulled out his own watch, and Belle just continued to giggle.

Francis sighed sadly, "Should you continue to talk of blood and slaying it'll ruin my appetite, mon ami. I have a weak stomach, you know."

The Hatter sighed, "Well, while our world is falling into ruin and chaos, you can sit over there and try to enjoy your tea, Francis." He spat Francis's name as if it was poison.

Francis raised an eyebrow, "Well, what happened that day certainly wasn't my fault..."

The Hatter's face fell, and grew somewhat enraged, "Well, it doesn't seem so surprising that _you_ of all creatures would worry about your own fur, you spineless, no good, frog eating, skirt seeking...!"

Belle shouted, "HATTER!"

He looked back to the mouse, and tempered himself, "Gracias."

Francis sighed, "Oh Antonio, what happened to you? You used to be the most cheerful person I knew. You used to be able to fandango until everyone's heart was soaring..."

I asked, "Fan...what?"

Felicks smiled, "Totally the fandango, silly!"

Belle added, "It's a dance."

Antonio shrugged, "Well, on the Frabjous Day, when the White Queen wears the crown once again...on that day, I will fandango until I fall to the ground!"

The braying of a horse could be heard in the distance, and Felicks's ear perked up in the direction of the sound. Felicks shrieked, "Ah!" He jumped onto the table to hide behind Francis, but when the horse was sounded again, Francis said an "uh-oh..." and disappeared.

Belle clutched the spoon that was in her hand, and whispered gravely, "Ivan the Knave...!"

Antonio immediately shoved something at me, into my mouth, and I choked down a strange tasting liquid. He apologized, "Lo siento, Lili, but I have to ask you to hide..." I felt my body shrinking once again, and he plucked me up by my now too large dress. Pushing me into an empty tea kettle and closing it, he placed his palm on top of it, and slid it under the table.

Ivan dismounted off of Eduard, and greeted the lot at the table, "It's a pleasure to see my favorite loony trio, da?"

Belle smiled, "Care to join us?"

Ivan grinned, "Nett, I've come for something else of that matter..."

Felicks snarled, "Eat tea, ye damn Russian!" He threw his cup of tea at Ivan, but the tall man quickly ducked and the porcelain teacup shattered against a card soldier behind him. Standing back up, he adjusted the scarlet scarf drapped around his neck and over his shoulders.

He started again, "Anyway, I'm looking for a girl. You remember Lili, da?"

Antonio quickly spoke, "Ah! Speaking of the Queen, would you like to hear a song we sing in her honor?" Immediately, the three broke out into song of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat", but before the song was finished, Ivan grasped Antonio by the throat.

He frowned, "If you're hiding her, you'll loose your head." He smiled like a child, "I'll hack it off with a pickaxe myself!"

Belle snarled angrily and Felicks trembled in fright.

Antonio giggled, "Already lost it~!" The other two burst into laughter.

Ivan groaned and released Antonio, stomping back towards the far end of the table. But, just as Antonio felt he could breath easily again, he noticed Yao poking his nose at the tea kettle which held myself.

Yao growled, and Antonio hissed, "Lead them away, please."

The hound's eyes looked up to Antonio, and they filled with understanding. Yao didn't want the Red Queen to be in power either, and bringing me back would cause her to stay in power forever. So, he turned right back around and began barking.

Ivan called to the soldiers, "Follow him!" Turning back to the lot at the table, and he smirked, "Why not become one with the Red Queen, da? It would make your lives much easier."

The trio just continued to sing hysterically, and Ivan picked up a teacup, sipping at it, "You're all mad."

Felicks smiled, "Thank you very much, kind sir."

Throwing the teacup at a tree, Ivan remounted Eduard and took off into the forest once again.

When he was gone, Antonio plucked the tea kettle from his lap, and placed it back on the table. He opened it again, and looked down at me, still swimming in my dress. Quickly shutting the teapot once again, he slipped only a couple fingers back into the dark pot, and pulled out a piece of fabric that had become detached from the dress.

With nimble fingers he changed the string of fabric into a tiny dress for me to wear, and pushed it back in, closing the teapot so that I could have some privacy to change my attire. To my surprise, it fit like a glove, and I tapped on the kettle's side once I was finished. Oddly, the bandage that wrapped my arm still remained attached to me...it must have shrunken too.

Antonio placed me back on the table, and complimented, "It looks so good on you~!"

Belle sighed, "Good thing that Yao is one of us, otherwise, your head would be severed in a second!" She demonstrated with her finger and her neck.

I still didn't understand what all was going on, "What do they want with me? What have I done to anger them?"

Felicks twirling a spoon in his hand said, "Antonio, you should like, totally take to see the White Queen and stuff...oh! Shiny!" He easily became distracted by the glinting of light against the utensil.

Antonio took the tophat from his head, and placed it in front of me, "Your carriage, mi señora."

I blinked, and pointed to the garment, "But, it's a hat?"

Antonio nodded, "Course it is! Anyone can travel by a horse or by hill, but the best way to travel is by hat." I shrugged, and climbed onto his hat, gripping onto the ribbon.

Belle clapped her hands gleefully, "Oh! I simply adore traveling by hat!" She skipped towards the hat too, but Antonio stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Belle, but this ride is only for Lili," he said with a sad smile.

Placing the tophat back on his head, I held fast to the side, just in case. Felicks and Belle burst into a fit of giggles, but, I failed to see Belle pout with a wanting to go with Antonio too.

* * *

As the Mad Hatter walked through the scorched woodland, he was mumbling a grim rhyme to himself that I couldn't catch the words to. I slipped off the hat and onto his shoulder, asking, "Pardon, what did you say?"

Antonio hissed, "It was of no importance, mi señora."

He said in a dark voice, "The Jabberwocky has the most potent of flame, jaws, and talons...but...he can still be defeated with his Valiant's Axe. The Bandersnatch stole it from him. With a slice to the head, the Jabberwocky can be cast back into the depths." Glancing over at me, he smiled, "It's all up to you, you know?"

I snapped, "I have no intention of slaying anything, so I suggest you and everyone else to put it out of your minds." My pale green eyes narrowed in anger, why was I being forced into this? I was a noble girl, not a warrior!

"Is that so? Fine."

Suddenly, Antonio plucked me from his shoulder, placed me on the ground, and began to walk away.

I shouted, "Wait! You can't just leave me here!"

Turning back, he snarled, "You don't want to slay the Jabberwocky? Have you any idea what kind of torture the Red Queen has put us through? If you can't slay then what use are you?"

I protested, "I couldn't...even if I wanted to..."

Kneeling in front of me, he growled, "You were so different back then. Where is the Lili I knew and loved? You've lost something within you..."

I asked, "Can't you tell me what the Red Queen has done?"

Antonio's green eyes grew hollow, "It's not a lovely story..."

I whispered, "Tell me anyway?"

Looking around at the scorched grove, he sighed, "It was in this lonely place. I was the Hatter to the White Queen, one of her most trusted in Court. We were throwing a beautiful party, the guests were dancing and happy, the music was cheerful and giddy. I was standing next to my queen, clapping my hands to the lovely music...when a large shadow came over our humble fest..." He growled, "It was the damned Jabberwocky, he landed and set the party ablaze, killing the guests, and the ones he didn't...either gave them horrid burns or internal scars, I quickly guided our Queen from the danger, but she had lost her crown. It was a terrible sight to see. And, the Valiant's Axe was taken...by Ivan the Knave, along with the Queen's crown..."

He trailed off, and appeared deep in thought.

"Hatter?" I asked. He didn't answer. "HATTER!" I called out a little louder, and he snapped out of his daze.

"I-I'm alright..." Allowing me to climb back onto his hat, he sat it back on his head and continued walking. But, a dog bark sounded throughout the forest.

He gasped, "Red Forces...Lili, grip onto the ribbon tightly." I nodded, and followed his order, and he began to take off running. Yao had come back for me.

Running through the forest quickly, he hid through the trees, bounding away from the troops. Stopping at a pond, he pulled the hat off and said, "Head north, the White Queen's castle will be over the hills. Hang on, mi señora." And with a strong toss, I flew into the air, and the last thing I heard from Antonio was: "Down with the Bloodied Belarusian Wench!"

* * *

I had fallen asleep under Antonio's hat, and was awoken by harsh sniffing. Pushing the hat off of me, I stood to face Yao, the hound that had led the Red Queen's forces to Antonio.

I clenched my fists in anger, and snapped, "You were supposed to lead the Red Forces away, the Hatter trusted you!"

The black dog sighed sadly, "Ai yah, but the Red Queen has my family."

I asked, "You would be Yao, right?"

The dog nodded, "Yes, that's right."

I ordered Yao, "Sit." He did so, and he looked at me through brown eyes.

"You would be Lili, aru?" he asked me.

I answered, "Yes, but I'm not the Lili that everyone wants."

Yao disagreed, "The Hatter wouldn't give himself up just for any Lili."

I questioned the hound, "Where did they take him?"

"To the Red Queen's Castle, at Salus and Crims," he recalled.

"Then I want to go there. I want to rescue the Hatter."

Yao shook his head, "You mustn't, you have to go to the White Queen."

I argued, "But if it wasn't for me the Hatter would still be a free man!"

"Frabjous Day is coming, and if you're to serve your purpose you have to be prepared, aru!" the dog growled.

"Look here, ever since I fell down that rabbit hole, I've been ordered around about what I must do and who I must be. I've been accused of being the right Lili and not the right Lili; I've been shrunk, stretched, chased, scratched, shoved into a teapot, and thrown around on a hat. I'm taking the reins, because this is MY dream! We're going to the Red Queen's castle, and there is nothing you can say or do to keep me from doing just that!" I procrastinated.

On that note, Yao dropped his head to the ground, and allowed me to climb aboard. Taking a seat upon his neck, and grasping his collar in my hands, I ordered, "Take me to Salus and Crims, Yao. Do not forget the hat."

Plucking the hat off the grass, Yao took off into the wasteland. I didn't care if I was putting myself in grave danger, I owed Antonio my life. I wouldn't let him be killed by the Red Queen.

It didn't take us very long to reach the Red Queen's Castle. The kingdom was extraordinary, but I didn't let myself become caught up in the architecture. I needed to focus on Antonio.

He stopped at the moat in front of the castle, careful to make sure that he wasn't spotted by any guards.

Yao sighed, "There's only one way across, aru."

I felt my spine crawl when I saw what would serve as my bridge: paled, rotting heads that were dumped into the moat. I guess Belle hadn't been kidding when she said that my head would have been severed. But, Antonio was more important than my stomach. I'd just have to endure it. Leaping onto the closest face, it bobbed around in the water, but quickly became still again. Jumping from face to face, I reached the other side of the moat, and approached the tall wall that surrounded the castle.

I found a crevice that I could climb through, and I turned back to the hound, "Yao, toss the hat!"

Yao threw the hat from his mouth over the wall and it landed somewhere on the other side. Climbing through, I found myself in a large garden area behind the main castle chambers.

* * *

Hiding in the shrubs, I saw a proud woman with long dark blonde hair and red attire at the center of attention, she was wearing a crown, so I could only assume she was the Red Queen. I recognized Heracles and Arthur standing near her, and Heracles held out a flamingo to the Queen. She took it, and I could tell she was using it as a croquet mallet. The flamingo had spots of brown within it, and green eyes. It was aimed towards a hedgehog with violet eyes.

The flamingo whispered to the hedgehog, "I'm so sorry, Raivis."

And with a firm swing, the Queen smacked the flamingo into the hedgehog and sent it flying past me into the wall. The crowd around her clapped in approval and impressiveness. I ran back to the hedgehog, seeing if I could do anything to help the poor creature, but as I heard rustling in the bushes, it ran off.

It was Arthur. He greeted me sourly, "Well, if it isn't the wrong Lili. What do you think you're doing here?"

I answered, "I came to rescue the Hatter."

Arthur replied, "Well, being that you're the size of a mouse, I'm not exactly sure what you can rescue..."

I questioned him, "Well, do you have any of that cake that makes me grow bigger?"

The rabbit thought for a moment, then smiled, "I actually do, I believe." Digging around in his waistcoat that was adorned with hearts, he pulled out a piece of cake and handed it to me. I took three good bites, and Arthur protested, "Don't bloody eat all of it!"

At once, I felt my body beginning to grow and expand, stretching me out and growing taller and taller. Arthur's face began to heat up when he realized that I was growing far too big, and that meant I grew too large for that tiny dress that Antonio had made for me.

He blushed, "O-Oh dear..." Darting out from the shrubs, the Red Queen came up to me, along with her posy.

She asked Arthur, "Who in the world is this?"

Arthur stammered, "This is...um..."

"Um?" she asked as if that was my name. Perhaps this worked in my favor.

I nodded, "I am Um, from Umbridge."

The Queen blinked, "What happened to all of your clothes?"

I blushed, and twirled a finger in my hair, "I grew too large for them...you see. I've been growing an awful lot lately, and I tower my people in Umbridge. They wickedly laugh at me, and all I wish for is acceptance, but so far, that wish is in vain."

The Queen looked a little sad, "I know what it's like, wanting something that seems impossible." She turned to her group, and said, "Find this girl some clothes, I don't care if you must use the curtains!"

After a while of standing outside, the people returned with a large red dress, that was stunning. They left me alone so that I could pull it on.

The Queen, whom I soon learned that her name was Natalia, led me into her throne room, and she sat upon her heart-shaped throne. She motioned for me to sit as well, and I did so, though the seat provided was too small to be comfortable.

She called to her posy, "Leave us, please!" And they did so without hesitation. She smiled, "You should really meet my new entertainment, a pair of twins they are." She called out, "Bring the twins to me!"

Alfred and Matthew stumbled out, and I felt my eyes widen slightly. The two looked up at me with confusion and surprise. Natalia smiled, "These two have the cutest way of speaking..." She ordered them to say something.

Alfred said to Matthew, "Isn't that...?"

Matthew snarled, "No! It is not!"

Alfred protested, "But she looks so familiar!"

Matthew shook his head, "And at that she doesn't!" Well, at least one of them got the message. Natalia burst into laughter at the way the two spoke hastily to one another, but she then ordered them to leave. I watched as the two kicked and punched each other until they were out of sight.

Footsteps sounded from the right side of the Queen, and I watched in horror as I recognized the man that walked in: Ivan the Knave. He kissed Natalia's hand in a greeting. He noticed me next, and whispered in his Majesty's ear, "Who is this lovely creature, Majesty?"

Natalia answered, "Um. My new favorite."

"Does she have a name?" He didn't understand that Natalia believed my name was Um.

"Um," she repeated herself.

"Her name has slipped your mind, da?"

Natalia fumed, "Her name is Um, stupid!"

I smiled at Ivan, "From Umbridge."

The Queen moved onto other matters, "How does dealing with that idiotic prisoner go?"

Ivan sighed, "Fine, my Queen."

She smirked, "You're so charming, Ivan." Raising her voice, she ordered, "Bring the prisoner in here at once!"

The doors to the throne chamber were opened, and card soldiers marched behind Antonio, their spears aimed at his back, in case he were to retaliate. He was pushed towards the stairs, and fell to his knees in front of Natalia.

She spoke, "We know Lili has returned to Underland, do you know where she is?"

Antonio hissed, "I've been too busy thinking of words that start with the letter 'm'. Such as moron, murderer, malice..."

Natalia snapped, "Well, now we're looking for an 'l' word. Where is Lili?"

Antonio smiled, "I'm afraid that I wouldn't know."

Natalia frowned, "Perhaps I should severe your head, would you know then?"

Antonio burst into a fit of mad laughter, and Natalia sneered at him to shut his mouth. The Hatter frowned once again, and changed the subject.

"You have such a lovely head, Majesty. I would love to place at hat on it."

Natalia raised an eyebrow, "A hat?" She clearly looked unamused.

Antonio stood up, and the soldiers pointed their spears at him once again, "Well, I worked for the White Queen, you remember? It wasn't as fun to hat her, her head isn't as lovely as yours."

Natalia grimaced, "It's hideous."

He nodded, "That it is, and imagine what I could do with your head..."

Natalia blinked, "You'd make a hat for me?"

He climbed up to the top of the stairs, and I watched as Ivan gripped a weapon that was stashed on his belt, ready to use it against Antonio if he were to harm his Queen.

Antonio nodded, "But, there's one little problem." He held out his wrists to show the chains that had been placed between them.

Natalia was intrigued by now, "Ivan, unbind him."

Ivan looked at his Majesty as if she sprouted a second head.

Natalia snapped, "He can't do a thing if his hands are bound."

Ivan, reluctantly, pulled out a sword from a sheath, and broke the chain connecting the shackles. The Queen nodded, and he resheathed it.

Antonio smiled, "Think of all the hats I could create for you, my Queen. Bonnets, coifs, ascots, berets, boaters, codobrés, trilbys, tyroleans!" He began to grow crazed with his list, and I had to hiss a "Hatter" to him for him to calm down.

Natalia then ordered everyone to leave the room, save for Ivan, Antonio, and myself.

* * *

Yao had never ran so fast in his life, but when he saw the beautifully blooming trees that lined the pathway to the White Queen's Castle, he felt accomplished that he had made it.

The White Queen excused herself from her group walking with her. Once they were out of sight, she picked up speed and dropped to her knees in front of the hound, stroking his head kindly. Katyusha, the White Queen, was a woman with beautiful pale, almost silvery, blonde hair. Her deep stormy blue eyes were filled with caring and generosity, and there was always a smile present on her face. She had a large chest, but she didn't let that dampen her ever cheerful mood. She spoke, "How fares you, Yao?"

Yao panted, "Lili...has returned...to Underland...aru..."

Katyusha smiled, "Has she now?"

Yao looked ashamed, "But, she is at Salus and Crims, I am so sorry, my Queen. I allowed her to stray from her path..."

Katyusha shook her head, "No, no. There is no need for apology, that's where she will find the Valiant's Axe. We have our champion. You've done well, Yao."

Yao dropped into Katyusha's lap out of exhaustion, and she continued to pet him, with her charming smile.

* * *

I had been walking in the gardens on my own, when I heard some squeaking coming from the shrubs. It was that small hedgehog with the pretty violet eyes.

I asked it, "Have you seen the Hatter's hat, by any chance?"

He nodded, and pointed me over to a spot in the garden, where it was resting. I picked it up and dusted it off a little, and smiled. I needed to return this to Antonio.

Meanwhile, Natalia had been pacing in her chambers, thinking about the fabled Frabjous Day. Despite the fact that she already had Lili, she still believed the girl was out in Underland, preparing to slay her darling Jabberwocky.

She hissed, "If my Jabberwocky is killed, then my damned sister will take the throne and I will be out of power."

Ivan nodded, "That is correct, my Queen."

Natalia crossed her arms and stormed out to the balcony, "She's so stupid, clumsy, and too sweet for her own good. She's not even powerful. Why does everyone love her so much and not me?"

Ivan sighed, and followed his Queen to the entryway to the balcony, "I could not imagine, da. You're a much better Queen than Katyusha will ever be."

Natalia sighed, "I know it, my Ivan."

What they hadn't noticed was Arthur creeping into the Queen's chamber, hiding beneath a table.

She groaned, "Everything loves her; the castle, the furniture..."

Ivan added, "The former king..."

The body of the former king could be seen below Natalia's balcony, his head missing that once bore handsome brown hair.

Natalia snapped, "I had to do it. He would have abandoned me."

Arthur quickly stole what he needed to from the Red Queen's room, and hopped away to safety.

Ivan asked her, "Do you really think that letting his people go was the best option?"

Natalia sighed, "I really don't know anymore...but, I don't need them. I have you..." she placed her arms around her Knave, unknowingly receiving a look of disgust coming from his handsome violet eyes.

I visited Antonio that night, whom despite his disposition was quite cheerful while sewing hats. Placing the hat on the stool, I sat on my knees by him.

I complimented, "The hats are so lovely, you must let me try one on."

Antonio smiled, "They're a specialty of mine, you could say..."

I sighed, "It's such a shame that you have to make them for the Queen..."

And, at once, Antonio snarled and kicked over a mannequin in disgust. In a fit of rage he kicked over everything in sight, and was about to pick up a stool to shatter the mirror by the door, when I called out to him, "Hatter!"

I took ahold of his olive toned face in my hands, and he calmed down.

Whispering, he asked in a grave voice, "Have you any idea why a Bookshelf is like a Basket of Tomatoes?" He sighed, "I'm terrified, Lili. It's like I'm trapped in a cage that's too crowded...am I going mad?"

Like my father had done for me when I was a girl, I placed my palm against Antonio's forehead and felt his temperature. I nodded, "You are indeed mad...but, may I tell you a secret, Hatter? All of the best people are."

At that, Antonio's smile returned. Reaching for the hat on the stool, I placed it back on his head.

"There you are, you look like yourself once again," I grinned.

We heard from the hall, "Crazed slave, where are my hats?" Natalia.

Antonio whispered hastily, "You must find the Valiant's Axe, it's somewhere in the Kingdom. Arthur can help you. Once you find it, take the Axe to the White Queen."

I protested, "If I go to the White Queen, then you're coming with me, Antonio." I just realized that this was the first time I spoke his actual name.

Antonio sighed and smiled, "Why are you always too short or too tall?" He then stood a little taller on the tips of his toes and kissed my cheek, "Good luck, mi señora."

* * *

I began my search around the castle for Arthur, when I changed a couple hallways and saw the twins. When I approached, smiles grew on each of their faces.

Alfred greeted, "Hi again!"

Matthew beamed, "It's nice to see you!"

I asked them, "Do you know where Arthur is?"

Matthew asked me, "Why is it that you're so big?"

Alfred snapped, "No! This is how she normally is!"

Matthew protested, "I'm certain that she was smaller when we met her."

Alfred growled, "Come on, she had to drink the potion to get through the door."

Matthew gasped, "Oh, that's right!"

I asked again, "Where's Arthur?"

They each pointed in a different direction, "This way."

I sighed, and tried my own way, leaving the twins to follow. I was trusted by the Queen, it would look odd to have the two of them following me around, so I stayed clear of any guards.

We found Arthur with Belle standing by one of the windows, and Belle immediately looked enraged when she saw me.

She squeaked, "What do you think you're doing here?"

I answered, "Rescuing Antonio."

Belle snapped, "I'm rescuing Antonio, and since when did he allow you to call him by his real name?"

Ignoring the question, I said, "He told me that the Valiant's Axe is within the castle, can you help me find it?"

Belle growled, "I don't take orders from the likes of you!"

I hissed, "If you're not going to help me, then leave." She scoffed, and stomped away from her, her arms crossed.

I turned my attention to Arthur, who's ears were lowered in worry.

"Is something wrong, Arthur?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I-I...I know where the Axe is..."

He led me to the courtyard, where there was a small, rounded building in it's heart. The lights were on within, and I approached it cautiously.

Arthur called, "Please, Lili, be careful."

I crept over to the building and peered inside the crack in the doorway. I was frightened to see that Bandersnatch sleeping within the building.

I spoke to Arthur, "I can't go in there. That Bandersnatch is in there!"

Arthur replied, "But that's where it is!"

I retorted, "Look what it did to my arm!" I removed the bandaging from my arm, and showed the Rabbit my wound.

Arthur gasped, "What? Why didn't you ever mention that?"

I looked down at it again, and he demanded, "Who bound it for you?"

I replied, "Um, Francis did?"

Arthur hissed, "Stupid cat..." His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the cobblestone. I remembered that Francis wanted to speak with Arthur, and I had forgotten to tell him that.

I went back inside the castle, looking for Belle. She still had the eye that she plucked from the Bandersnatch.

When I heard the soft call of "Hatter, where are you?" I could tell that I had the right voice. Approaching the little brown mouse, I dropped to my knees.

"Belle, do you still have what you took from the Bandersnatch?"

She held up her sack with the eye in it, "Yeah, right here."

I held out my hand, "I need it."

Belle snapped, "If you want it, take it from my cold dead...!"

Without another thought I pried the eye from her little hand, and she squeaked, "Hey! Give that back to me! It's mine!"

* * *

Heading back towards the courtyard where the Bandersnatch slept, I gripped easily at the eye in my hand, making sure that it was too small to be of notice to a passerby.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I hastily looked back to see Ivan walking quickly. Perhaps it wasn't me he was interested in, so I stopped for a second, hoping that he would merely head by with nothing more than a glance towards me. However, when I halted, he pushed me up towards the wall, his hands resting just above my chest.

He whispered with a grin, "I'm very fond of you, Um. I like largeness." I blushed in embarrassment and disgust. His voice grew a little louder, "All I've wanted is for everyone in Underland to become one with my Queen's kingdom..." There was now a horrid sultry tone within it, "Perhaps, you would become one with me instead, da?"

I snarled, and pushed him off me, "Stay away from me!"

Reaching the Bandersnatch's domain once again, I opened the door without a second thought, and stepped inside.

The creaking of the door awoke the frightening creature, and it raised his head, and a growl was held in his throat. If it weren't always angered, one could think of the Bandersnatch as something cute even.

It stood up and growled menacingly. My plan was to offer it's eye back, and in exchange, allow me to retrieve the Valiant's Axe safely.

I whispered, "I have your eye for you." Kneeling on one knee, I rolled the eye back towards it's owner, and it plucked it up with it's paw. It sat back down to examine it, and I hurried by to the chest that was placed behind it. I fumbled with the lock, but it was apparent that I needed a key in order to open it.

The creature placed it's eye back into it's skull and stood up, turning to look at me. After failed attempts at trying to shatter the lock with my hands, the aching on my upper arm came back again, and I hastily remove the bandages to allow air to caress the wound. I was growing tired, and my head dropped to rest on my arm out of exhaustion.

By the morning, I had forgotten that I had fallen asleep in the Bandersnatch's den, and that was why I was scared stiff when I saw the creature glaring at me. But, I was also surprised that he hadn't bothered to eat me while I was sleeping.

In the morning light, I could see a key dangling from the Bandersnatch's neck, and I had no idea as to how I would obtain it from him. Reaching out seemed to be the only solution, but when he growled at me, I retreated my arm and tried again. This time, I was able to free the metal key from his neck, and I smiled at the bear-like animal.

Suddenly, he moved his head towards my arm, and his long tongue lapped at the wound that he made whenever he first attacked me. I could already feel strength returning to the spot, and it looked like it was beginning to heal.

I grinned, "I guess that makes us even..." Turning back towards the chest, I unlocked it, and saw the Valiant's Axe, sitting comfortably in the case. I pulled it from there and headed out into the Castle.

* * *

I headed to Antonio's room, and saw Belle trying to free him from his chain at the desk.

I smiled, "Shall I free you?" I raised the axe above my head.

Antonio protested, "No, no! It's only for the Jabberwocky!"

The door burst open, and Ivan with two red card soldier came in, his face angered, "Looks like you have a bounty on your head, sunflower."

Before I could plant the axe in the Knave, Antonio threw a stool at either card soldier and called to me, "Run! Head to the White Queen!"

I snapped, "Not without you, Antonio!"

He snarled, "Just listen to me, and run!"

I didn't move an inch, until Belle cried out, "Run Lili!" She smacked her hand over her mouth once she realized what she said.

Suddenly, Ivan looked up from Antonio and smirked, "Lili?"

Antonio cried out, "Will you run now?"

I made my escape, but not without hearing Ivan call out, "Seize her!"

The courtyard was flooded with soldiers aimed to subdue me, and I wasn't sure how I would defend myself against this many. Pointing the axe at one part of the army that surrounded me, I braced myself for anything.

"Little Miss Lili..." I looked up to see Ivan approaching, "Why didn't I see it before? Then again, you were a tiny girl when you came here the first time..." He smirked, "Now, hand over the Valiant's Axe peacefully, da?"

I hissed, "Stay away from me!"

Ivan mused, "The Queen will have the greatest pleasure in severing your head." While I wasn't paying attention, two soldiers latched onto either wrist, and I struggled to free myself.

A roar sounded in the courtyard, as the Bandersnatch leapt out from his domain and stopped before me, lowering his head. He was signaling for me to climb aboard. I did so, I gripping onto his fur and having a good hold on the axe, the Bandersnatch charged from the Castle's gates.

I heard a cry come from a hound that I recognized, "Lili!"

I smiled, "Yao! We're going to the White Queen!"

And Yao led the way.

* * *

Ivan's body was nearly shaking as he approached his Queen. This wasn't like last time, when he had been caught by one of the Queen's ladies whenever he attempted to seduce Lili, or...as she had been known as "Um". That was an easy lie, that she was the one whom had come onto him.

This time, he could be killed for failing Natalia this badly.

He sighed, "My Queen, L-Lili has escaped..."

She grew enraged at struck him across the face.

Ivan hadn't even finished yet, "...on the Bandersnatch..." Another struck.

"...with the Valiant's Axe." Another struck.

She shouted, "Dammit Ivan! How could you let this happen!"

Ivan sighed, "It's not all bad, your Majesty. We still have her accomplices, the Hatter and a Dormouse."

Natalia screamed, "Sever their heads!"

* * *

It didn't take long for us to reach the White Queen's domain, as Yao and the Bandersnatch were both incredible runners. The guards outside greeted us in, and I dismounted from the Bandersnatch to seek out the Queen.

Her throne room was plainer than Natalia's, but it was a nice change from the overly decorated room that belonged to the Red Queen. Carrying the Valiant's Axe in my face up palms, I approached the kind looking White Queen, Katyusha.

She smiled, "Welcome to Marmoreal, Lili."

I nodded, and handed the axe back to her, "I believe this belongs to you, your Majesty?"

Nodding, Katyusha removed the axe from my hand, and placed it in the hands of a suit of armor, "The Valiant's Axe is home once again, and the suit of armor is complete." Turning back to me, she smiled, "Now, all it needs is a champion."

Looking at my body, she giggled, "You're a bit taller than what I was expecting."

I laughed, "I'd blame it on the cake."

She understood, "Ah. Come with me then," she held her palm out, and she led me towards the kitchen.

Upon opening the kitchen door, Katyusha ducked as a dish was slung against the wall. I smiled, "Is Felicks here?" Sure enough, the odd hare was bouncing around the kitchen frantically. Tasting the dish that now dripped from the door, I replied, "It could use some salt..." And, that was what Felicks threw at the door next.

Katyusha led me over to a table covered in vials and flasks. One by one, she began to drop odd ingredients into a cauldron. I could feel my desire for whatever she was creating growing less and less.

Reading my facial expression, she apologized, "Sorry, it's just that Natalia had an interest in studying the essences of living things..." she then asked, "What did you think of her? Honestly?"

Well, if she asked for the truth, I would give it to her, "Horrid." I then sighed, "I can't imagine all that goes on in that place, in her head even."

Katyusha frowned, "Well...I can..." But, a smile flashed across her face yet again, "But, when a champion comes forth to slay the Jabberwocky, her people will turn against her..."

Finishing her concoction, she poured a sample of it into a ladle, and ordered, "Blow on it, it's a little hot."

Nodding, I cooled the liquid down and drank it with a swallow. Standing upright again, the White Queen made her way over to me, and I began to feel my body shrinking again. I had to clutch onto the dress that I received from Natalia tightly, and Katyusha asked, "Is that better?"

I nodded, "Much better." I didn't feel too large or too small, I felt like myself once again.

Katyusha looked happy, "Great, now, come with me please. We'll have you changed into a new outfit and there's someone who's been meaning to speak with you."

* * *

I was led outside, to the beautiful balcony that was situated all around the Queen's castle. She pointed to where this person was, and I walked out into the moonlight, where a large and fat mushroom was growing. On top of it sat a familiar face.

"Roderich?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he replied, like he had questioned me the first time.

"I've already told you, I'm Lili. And I'm not the right one that everyone wants so badly," I spoke, my voice somewhat sneering at the end.

Roderich titled his head questionably, "How do you know that?"

"You told me yourself, remember?"

"I had told you that you were not hardly Lili, but you're definitely more like Lili than you were back then; in fact, you're almost Lili."

"That doesn't matter, I still won't be able to slay the Jabberwocky, even if my life depended on it," I protested to the caterpillar.

Roderich's dark purple eyes narrowed, "It will, so I suggest you have the Valiant's Axe close at hand when Frabjous Day arrives."

I whispered to him, "It's odd, you seem to real. I'm finding it hard to remember that I am only dreaming."

Roderich simply laughed, "Can't you remember saying the same thing to yourself the last time you were here? Though, I believe whenever you were here, you foolishly called this place 'Wonderland' instead of 'Underland'."

Wonderland? Suddenly, my eyes grew wide as I remembered something from when I was six.

Chasing Arthur around. Meeting Francis. Celebrating an Unbirthday Party with Belle, Felicks, and Antonio. Being taken to the Red Queen's Court. Being questioned by Roderich the question he loved to ask.

It was all coming back. This place wasn't fake. It was real. I wasn't dreaming.

I blinked, "So, I really am destined to slay the Jabberwocky..."

Roderich smirked, "Took you long enough." Blowing another plethora of smoke, he said, "But now, that you know what to do, Lili. I must be going now." He was forming a chrysalis.

I protested, "Wait! But, once I slay the Jabberwocky, how can I leave this place?" It was too late, Roderich had turned into a pupa.

* * *

Antonio had been thinking deeply, something that he didn't always do; however, when one is to be condemned to death soon, and sitting in a cell, what else can they do? He was worried about whether or not Lili had reached the Katyusha safely, whether or not she was going to be her champion, and whether or not he would live long enough to watch her slay Natalia's Jabberwocky.

He sighed, he was thinking like a lovestruck fool whom had been smacked with Cupid's Arrow. He had grown to care deeply for the girl...no, she was no longer the innocent little girl who celebrated the Unbirthday Party with him, Felicks, and Belle. Lili had grown up into a strong and smart young woman, whom though a bit thick skulled, was still a beautiful young lady. He wished he could see her, su señora.

He could hear the whining coming from the four hounds in the cell next to him: Yao's family. Keiko had her paws full with her and Yao's three sons. He could also hear Belle pacing back and forth in her cell that was a small cage hung from the ceiling.

But, it was another sound that drew his attention.

"I've always admired that hat..."

Antonio sighed, "Hello, Francis..."

The cat appeared in his cell, and spoke, "Mon ami, since you won't be needing it anytime soon, would you possibly consider letting me have it?"

Antonio snapped and plucked his hat off the floor, "Shut up! You know I have every intention of dying with this hat on my head!"

Francis mewed, "Such a shame, I was looking forward to seeing you fandango with it on."

Antonio smiled a little, "I really was good at that, wasn't I...?"

Francis interrupted his train of thought, "You know, I really do love that hat. I would wear the finest clothes with it...if that would make you feel any better."

Antonio chuckled, "I suppose it does."

The following morning, Natalia was seated above the execution arena, with her posy. She never missed a good execution, and Mathias was the one anyone could trust to sever a head.

Ivan, whom Natalia was still angered at for allowing such a mistake to befall them, stood by the steps to the heart-shaped block where the severing would take place.

Mathias, the executioner, watched as Antonio lowered his head at the edge of the block. He was about to remove the hat from his head, when Antonio snapped, "I'd like to keep it on."

Mathias shrugged, "I only need a good view of your neck." Once he could see it, he raised his hatchet above his head, and slammed it back down. But, the blade did not strike true, as the body of Antonio disappeared, and only his hat remained. But, it began to rise into the atmosphere and nobody had any idea of what to make of it.

Suddenly Francis's head appeared under the hat, "'Ello, everyone~!"

Belle nearly laughed, and the real Antonio could be seen behind Natalia.

"Terribly sorry to scare you, my Queen! I just wanted to surprise you!" Antonio grabbed one of the ropes and swung back into the middle of the arena.

Antonio cried out, "We're all sick of the Bloodied Belarusian Wench! Let us all rise up against her, and fight for a free Underland!"

The crowd grew loud with approval, and Natalia snapped, "You wish to rebel? Fine! Release the JubJub Bird!" A loud cry from bird sounded throughout the arena, and a large bird with a golden beak and a mostly black body. White feathers covered it's face and it was also wearing a red ribbon around it's neck.

It began to swoop down, trying to seize any person that it could. Antonio gathered his allies, and tried to lead them from the Red Queen's castle.

Natalia looked to Ivan and whispered coldly, "I guess it is better to be feared then loved. Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle."

* * *

I was standing outside with Katyusha, whom had been happy when I told her that I would be the one to slay the Jabberwocky.

But, despite my decision, I asked, "Why couldn't you have slain the Jabberwocky yourself, you must have the power to do so..."

Katyusha shook her head, "It's against my values to harm any living creature." She peered through her telescope, "We have company." She rushed back into the castle, and I took the opportunity to see whom she was speaking about.

It was Antonio, Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Francis, Heracles, and Belle. They had all freed themselves and were coming back. I noticed four shapes that looked intriguing that were following behind the lot, and said to Yao, "Look through the telescope."

Heading out to the main gates to greet everyone, Yao was particularly excited and rushed up to the group of hounds that had come along as well. He rubbed nuzzles with his mate, "Keiko! Kaoru, Leon, and Yong Soo are all right too!"

The lot all greeted me, especially Heracles who smiled proudly that he had known all along that I was the right Lili. However, Antonio was the last one to come up to me. He looked healed and rejuvenated, it was nice to see.

"It's great to see you again, Antonio," I smiled to him.

He grinned back, "It's even better to see you the right size. It's the perfect size, the fit size for a proper Lili...!" I cut him off by calling him "Hatter" and he sighed, "I'm fine..."

Later that evening, I was standing outside on the balcony, trying to see if I could prepare myself mentally to face the Jabberwocky, because I was still so worried. What if I didn't survive? Roderich had made it clear that this was all real, and not some dream. What if I never made it back to my world?

"Have you any idea why a Bookshelf is like a Basket of Tomatoes?"

Looking back, I smiled when I saw Antonio approaching me. Coming up to the balcony, he asked, "Mind if I join you out here? You seem to be lost in thought."

I nodded, "I am, I'm worried about tomorrow."

Antonio nodded, "We all are, but, I'm glad that you made up your mind."

I shrugged, "I guess, I just figured out that I wasn't walking around in a dream, and I have to finish what I started." Looking into Antonio's grassy green eyes, I whispered, "It's odd, I used to believe that you were merely a figment of my imagination...but, I'm glad that you aren't."

Antonio smiled, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close, "You'd have to be at least half-mad to dream me up, Lili."

I laughed, "But, all the best people are, aren't they?"

He met my gaze and grinned, "I suppose so..." He leaned down and planted his lips on my own, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. We parted once we both ran out of air, and I then thought back to the question I had asked Roderich: Once the Jabberwocky was dead, how would I get back to my own world?

Locking my eyes back with Antonio's, I asked myself: how could I bring myself to leave him? I didn't belong here, that much was evident, but...would my need to go back to my dull noble life take me away from a wonderful life in Underland? I still had Vash, Elizaveta, Peter, and the Oxenstiernas out there in the real world, waiting for me.

I removed myself from his embrace and said, "I should probably get some sleep, I'll need it for tomorrow." Antonio nodded, and I prayed that he didn't read any negative signs from my face.

* * *

I was seated atop the Bandersnatch, wearing the armor that Katyusha's champion was fit to wear. Next to me was Katyusha herself and Antonio. She led her army out of Marmoreal, and towards the battlefield.

Fitting enough, the battlefield had the appearance of a chessboard, and Natalia's Red Army was stationed there, facing Katyusha's White Army. Once we stopped, Katyusha went to stand at the center with her sister. The White Queen greeted her sister politely, but she only received a sneered greeting in return.

Arthur announced the beginning of the battle, "On this day, both the Red and White Queen will send forth their champions to do battle, on their behalf."

Though the Oraculum had already foretold that I was going to do battle with the Jabberwocky, Katyusha made one last attempt to stop the battle from starting, which only enraged Natalia into calling forth the foe I was to face. The two Queen stepped back, and the card soldier parted so that the Jabberwocky could be revealed.

Into the wasteland came a cold cry, that made my spine crawl. The creature revealed itself, it's golden tinged plumage like golden razors, and it's golden head like one of a serpent.

Antonio remained at my side, when I whispered in horror, "This is impossible..."

He replied, "Only, if you believe so..."

I smiled a little, "I sometimes believe in six impossible things before breakfast." I echoed the words of what my father told me, and what I had told Peter on the day he had asked for my hand.

Antonio smiled back, "That is a good way to live and a good point..." Then he added, "But, perhaps you should focus on the Jabberwocky for now."

The Red Queen smiled, "Call your champion, sister."

I came forward, and Natalia narrowed her dark violet eyes, "Hello, Um."

I thought in my head, six impossible things, right? If I can simply think of those, they would give me strength to win this.

One, there's a potion that makes you shrink.

Two, there's a cake that allows you to grow.

The creature roared at me, and I swiped at it with the Valiant's Axe. I could do this, I just had to concentrate on the target, and remember what I knew. His tail knocked me off my feet, and I fell to the ground.

Three, animals can talk.

Four, cats can disappear.

I dug my axe into the monster's golden flesh, and it growled and snarled harshly. After landing a few more blows to the body, the Jabberwocky shot flames from its mouth, to which I hid behind my shield for protection.

Five, there's a place called Underland.

Six, I can slay the Jabberwocky.

Burying the axe in the Jabberwocky's muzzle, it tossed me across the battlefield, along with my weapon. Antonio, in fear that I would be killed if he didn't do something, stabbed his own sword into the monster's backside.

Natalia shouted, "He's interfering! Kill him!"

At once Ivan, and the rest of the Red Army drew their weapons and headed out to trample the White Army. Antonio and the White Army followed suit.

Grabbing my Valiant's Axe once again, I climbed up a crumbling structure out of the way of the dueling armies, the Jabberwocky followed up top, trying to kill me with it's fire breath. The only place I soon had room left to go was a small region, so I'd have to be careful.

Antonio was dueling with Ivan, and he had tackled him to the ground, about to bury his sword into the scarf wearing Knave.

I had climbed upon the backside of the Jabberwocky, though dangerous, I would be out of the range of his teeth. He swung his own body back in forth, trying to force me off of his back. When I did let go, I flew straight into the air, right above the Jabberwocky's neck.

Raising my axe, I sliced it through his neck, and his golden head tumbled from the top of the structure to the bottom, leaving me alone on top as the victor. The rest of the monsters body fell off to the side.

I had done it, I slew the Jabberwocky.

As I came down from the structure, I watched as Antonio dropped his weapon...and slowly, the soldiers...both red and white dropped their weapons. The card soldiers were free from the Red Queen.

Francis plucked the crown that was sitting upon Natalia's head, and placed it on the head of the new, rightful queen: Katyusha. I finally reached the bottom of the structure and headed back towards the battleground.

Katyusha spoke to her sister, "Natalia, your crimes against the people and welfare of Underland are worthy to be punishable by death. However, since it is against my values, you are hereby exiled to the Outlands. No one is to show you any kindness, or ever speak a word to you. You will be lonely for the rest of your days."

Ivan stepped forward, "Majesty, I hope you will consider allowing me to join under your Kingdom, da? You know I meant no ill will. Is that not fair?" There was a hopeful smile on his face.

Katyusha grinned, "I can clearly see now what is fair...and that is why you will join Natalia in her exile until the end of Underland."

Ivan's eyes widened as the card soldiers shackled the two together.

Natalia smiled, "Well, at least we have each other."

As soon as the words left her lips, Ivan immediately drew a sword that he planned to end the former Queen's life. However, before he could strike Natalia, Antonio seized the sword, and the card soldiers began to drag them away.

Ivan cried out in agony, "Majesty! Please! KILL ME!"

Katyusha snapped, "Killing you would be too merciful, Ivan."

Natalia screamed, "He tried to kill me...! He tried to KILL me!"

As soon as their screams drowned out, the armies began to rejoice, with their beloved Queen restored to the throne.

Antonio ran up to embrace me, and he smiled, "I knew you could do it, mi amor. You really are the right Lili."

I laughed, and held him closer, "I believe you promised Francis, Felicks, and Belle that you'd preform a fandango...?"

He nodded, "That I did."

He let me go and preformed his dance, to which the group watched in amazement, and a few tried to join in.

Katyusha then said, "Lili, will you come here for a moment?"

I nodded, and watched as Katyusha pulled out a small phial to which she gathered a purple liquid dripping from the Jabberwocky's rotting mouth. She held it out for me to take, and I examined the phial in my hand.

"What is this for, my Queen?"

She smiled, "It's the blood of the Jabberwocky. It is capable of granting any wish."

I asked, "And, if I want to get back home...?"

Katyusha asked, "If you desire it, it will take you there." She stood near my other newfound friends, sadness and happiness radiating together in their faces. While they were happy that I restored the White Queen to power, they didn't want to see my leave so suddenly.

This was it, though. This was my way back home.

I heard familiar footsteps tread behind me, and that lovely Spanish voice that I had grown fond of asked, "You're not going to stay?"

I turned to face Antonio, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "I would love to stay here with you, but...I have to find answers to some questions and there are things I have to do."

His green eyes looked empty, "I see..."

I whispered close to him, "I'll come back again, before you even miss me."

Antonio protested softly, "I miss you already, though."

I gave him a sad smile, "I miss you too." I then asked him, "So, why is a Bookshelf like a Basket of Tomatoes?"  
He grinned, "I already know the answer to that, it's for you to find out!"  
I laughed, "Then when I return, hopefully I'll have an answer..." I drank a partial amount from the phial, and said, "Goodbye Antonio."

Antonio then seized my face once I resealed the phial, and kissed me one last time. My arms draped over his shoulders, and when we parted, he whispered something in my ear.

"Don't ever forget me, Lili..."

* * *

I crawled out hand by hand from the rabbit hole, and I looked down the hill where I had run up to get here. The party guests were still here...perhaps time stood still while I was away in Underland?

I was back in my light blue dress and stockings that I had worn to the engagement party. Recalling everything I had been through in Underland, I knew what I had to do. I've been more than a simple noble girl who's expected to do what all noble girls do.

I had to set a few things straight.

I came back down to the gazebo, and all of the guests turned to look at me. I did look like kind of a mess, since there was dirt at the hem of my dress.

Peter hissed in disgust, "Lili?"

Lord Berwald replied, "Oh my, are you alright Young Miss Lili?"

Vash asked, his voice full of concern, "What happened to you?"

I replied, "I fell down a hole and hit my head." I turned to Peter and spoke, "I'm very sorry Peter, but I cannot marry you. You're not the right man for me."

Approaching Vash next, I spoke, "I'm sorry, Vash. I love you, but I have to make decisions for my own life." He nodded, with a small smile of understanding. Next was Elizaveta, I narrowed my eyes, "You're very lucky to my brother as a husband. I'm keeping an eye on you, and you ought to be good to him."

Then was my Aunt Charlotte, "Beloved Aunt, there is no Prince waiting for you...you should speak to someone about that."

I faced Lady Tina, whom looked sourly at me, "I also happen to love rabbits, especially ones with pale fur." I looked to my older brother one again, "Don't worry about me, I'll find something useful to do with my life."

Then I smiled at Mia and Lihn, "You two remind me of some boys that I met in a dream."

Lastly, was Lord Berwald, "My lord, would it be alright if I spoke with you about business matters?"

The man smiled, "How about in the study?"

As I began to walk away from the crowd, I stopped myself and spoke, "One more thing." I lifted up part of my dress to reveal my stockings, and I began to dance a couple steps of the fandango, like I remember Antonio doing.

* * *

I was looking down at a map that was present in Lord Berwald's study, and I was explaining to him, "My father told me that he was planning on expanding his trade routes to Sumatra, but I don't think he was looking far enough."

The Lord looked quite curious.

I smiled, "Why not extend the trade routes, all the way to China? It's fast, the country is rich, and we have foreign relation with Hong Kong. We could be the first country to trade with China, could you imagine it?"

Lord Berwald replied, "If anyone else told that very thing to me, I would have asked if they had lost their senses. But, you truly are your father's daughter." He then asked, "If you're not going to become my daughter-in-law, Lili, would you consider becoming an apprentice to the company?"

I shook his hand, and it was an agreement.

* * *

It was several months later and I was boarding the boat that Lord Berwald had found for our journey to China. However, before I could get on, I hugged my brother one last time. His forest green eyes were happy and sad at the same time, just like when I left Underland.

I whispered, "Take care of yourself and Elizaveta," I smiled, "She'll be giving birth soon, right?"

Vash nodded, "She is..."

I kissed him on the cheek and boarded the ship.

Lord Berwald had shown me around briefly, and I was back on deck, enjoying the crisp air that settled in, when I heard some voices from behind me. Deckhands probably.

I turned around, and I blinked at the sight I saw. There was a group of males standing around, speaking to one another, but I thought most of them seemed a little familiar to me.

There were two blonde males fight arguing back in forth, one that had the voice of a ladies man and the other of a refined gentleman. There were two others that looked exactly alike, almost like twins. One was laughing at the situation and one was just sighing at the lot of fools that they were. Another was a shorter man with black hair pulled into a ponytail, sitting next to a man with brown hair and glasses. The black haired male wasn't sure whether to brake them up or not, and the brown haired was simply smoking a cigarette.

Drowned in my thoughts about how I recognized them, I felt a crate bump into me, and the voice behind it said, "Lo siento! I didn't mean it!"

The male whom I didn't recognize from the group, a man with extremely pale blonde hair and reddish eyes called, "Hey, Antonio! Watch it! She's Oxenstierna's apprentice!"

Antonio? The person with the crate set it down, and as if he was plucked from Underland; the man didn't look too old, not much older than myself, he had rich olive toned skin and gleaming green eyes. He rubbed his fingers through his dark brown hair and laughed a little, "I'm sorry about that, I couldn't see where I was going."

I shook my head, my eyes still widened from the man's appearance and voice, "It's alright..."

He smiled, "Well, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, mi señora."

* * *

Father, do you think that it's possible to think up seven things before breakfast instead of only six? Because I think I found one.

Seven, I had fallen in love with the Mad Hatter...


	2. Cast Listing

**Author's Note: **After rereading this, I figured that some of the characters may have been confusing to interpret their identities, so I felt this may be necessary to post. Otherwise, thanks to those who have read it!

* * *

**Lili's Adventures in Wonderland Characters:**

_**In order of appearance:**_

_Alice Kingsley_ - Lili Zwingli (Liechtenstein)

_Margaret Kingsley_ - Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

_Mr. Kingsley_ - Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany)

_Mrs. Kingsley_ - Deceased (Unknown)

_Lord Ascot_ - Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)

_Lady Ascot_ - Tino "Tina" Vainamoinen (Finland)

_Hamish Ascot_ - Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

_The Gossiping Sisters_ - Mia (Taiwan) and Lihn (Vietnam)

_Lowell_ - Elizaveta Hedervay (Hungary)

_Lowell's Mistress_ - Vladimir (Romania)

_Aunt Imogene_ - Charlotte (Monaco)

_The White Rabbit_ - Arthur Kirkland (Britian)

_The Caterpillar_ - Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

_The Dormouse_ - Belle (Belgium)

_The Dodo Bird_ - Heracles Karpusi (Greece)

_Tweedle Twins_ - Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams (America and Canada)

_The Mad Hatter_ - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)

_The March Hare_ - Felicks Lukasiewicz (Poland)

_The Cheshire Cat_ - Francis Bonnefoy (France)

_Bayard the Bloodhound_ - Yao Wang (China)

_Bayard's Mate_ - Kiku "Keiko" Honda (Japan)

_The Pups_ - Yong Soo (S. Korea), Kaoru (Hong Kong), Leon (Thailand)

_The Red Queen_ - Natalia Arlovskaya (Belarus)

_The Knave of Hearts_ - Ivan Braginski (Russia)

_The Horse of the Knave_ - Eduard von Bock (Estonia)

_The Frogs_ - Feliciano and Lovino Vargas (Veneziano and Romano)

_The Flamingo_ - Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania)

_The Hedgehog_ - Raivis Galante (Latvia)

_The Former King_ - Bulgaria

_The White Queen_ - Katyusha Braginskaya (Ukraine)

_The Executioner_ - Mathias Kohler (Denmark)

_The Bandersnatch_ - Kumojirou (Canada's Bear)

_The JubJub Bird_ - Mr. Puffin (Iceland's Bird)

_The Jabberwocky_ - Gilbird (Prussia's Bird)

_The Vorpal Sword_ - the Valiant's Axe (replaced by an Axe, since Denmark and Spain are both notable for using one)


End file.
